Furry!
by RoseyR
Summary: In a world where everyone is half human and half animal, all the people pretty much pair up with someone of the same species, but a cat girl and a boy dog might become the first to pair up with each other. Two-shot and Lemon on the last chapter! RinxLen!
1. Furry Romance

**Hey guys! I thought I would write you a little two-shot story, and this is rated M because next chapter will be a lemon, so yeah something normal and cute in the first chapter will become perverted and sexy in the last chapter! hope you're up for that! I actually got this idea after viewing a manga on pixiv where Rin was a cat and Len was a dog, and they love each other, I thought it was cute, then I saw another one, where they do *coughsexstuffcough* on it, so ...I just couldn't help but make a fanfic base on the two different mangas...me and perverted mind. Enjoy!**

_**"thinking"**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

There once was a town where most of the people who live in this town were half human and half animal. Even though there was no rule against it, all the people mostly prefer being paired with someone of the same species, but a cat girl and a dog boy might become the first to ever be paired up into a relationship.

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Meiko-san! have you seen Rin-chan anywhere?" I asked.

"Um I think she might be napping in the living room, why you ask?" said Meiko.

"Oh...nothing in particular per say," I lied.

"...Don't do anything perverted to Rin, Len," Meiko said while giving me a death glare.

"W-what!? I would never-"

"Remember last week, where you tried dry humping Rin on her leg?"

"...That was just...you know...and-"

"Or how about the time where you started licking Rin's body when she refuses to take a bath?"

"W-well she didn't want to take a bath, so me being her friend and all, I thought I would...give her a bath..."

"Really? with your tongue Len-kun?" Miku questioned.

"No no my dear Miku, Len was just being a perverted dog he is," Luka said.

"Hey! I may be part dog and all, but me being perverted is going overboard, don't ya think?"

"What about the time-"

"Okay! I'm perverted towards Rin! you don't have to remind me or beat me up for it!" I exclaimed.

"Well what do you expect? there's only two guys living in this house, and four girls, we know you are only perverted towards Rin, and Kaito is perverted towards Meiko, and we gotta keep Rin-chan safe from perverts like you Len-kun," Miku said.

"W-what about Meiko!?"

"I think Meiko can handle herself..."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Meiko beating up Kaito, who came out of no where, and Kaito had a huge bump on his head.

"M-Meiko, that really hurts..." Kaito whined.

"Well maybe if you didn't try hugging me, I wouldn't had to beat you up with this empty sake bottle," Meiko said.

Kaito just cried, with everyone distracted, I quickly made my way towards the living room, where Rin would be. Once I reached the living room, I saw Rin sleeping cutely on the rugged floor. I tiptoed towards her body, and I pounced on her.

"Kya!"

"Found ya Rin-chan!" I shouted.

The next thing I knew, my nose has a sharp bite mark on it, and my left cheek has a claw mark.

"You shouldn't have pounced on Rin-chan when she was taking a nap," Miku said as she put bandages on my wounds.

"I was just trying to surprise her..."

"Well you did surprise her, you just didn't get the right reaction from her," Luka said.

I started moping at the twos responses, but then I saw Rin-chan at the door, and I became happy again.

"Rin-chan! what brings you here?" Miku said while her bunny ears were pointing up, which is a signal showing she was happy and surprised.

"I thought I would come by and say "sorry" to Len, since you know, I bit his nose...and clawed his left cheek..." Rin said while looking away feeling embarrassed.

"I-It's alright Rin-chan, I would never stay mad at you!" I exclaimed while wagging my tail.

_"My gosh! Rin came to say sorry personally! that would mean she like me!" _I said in my mind.

"Well that's good, but next time you shouldn't wake a cat girl while she's sleeping, baka,"

_"So close..."_

"Eh...s-sorry R-Rin-chan," I apologize.

"Well, while you two make up and stuff, me and Luka have to go shopping with Meiko and Kaito, so look after the house, and don't burn the house down like you did the last time you two watched over the house," Miku said.

"T-that wasn't my fault! Len hugged me out of nowhere! especially while I was cooking dinner! so it was mostly Len's fault!" Rin exclaimed.

"Eh heh, s-sorry again about that Rin..." I said.

"Alright you two, we're off! and Len,"

"Yes?"

"Don't rape Rinny!"

With that, Miku and Luka were gone, leaving both me and Rin with red faces, I can't believed she said that!

"Sh-she was just...joking," I said.

"S-sure..."

We then decided to watch some movies on t.v. and so far, both me and Rin were quiet, ever since what Miku said, we haven't talk to each other for awhile, and I was getting worried that what Miku said made Rin upset.

"...R-Rin, you okay, you haven't been talking much lately," I said.

"I'm alright, just...thinking," Rin answered.

"Were you thinking of something sad or something that makes you upset?" I asked.

"No, just...thinking,"

We then went silent after that, the silence was going to eat me alive if nothing happens, I then starred back at the t.v. and saw something that interests me. The man said "I love you" to the woman, and the woman said "I love you, too" and then they both started kissing. (I know, bad, but I'm not good with romance drama, t.v. stuff...even though I have read drama romance myself, and I sometime write stories base on that genre...anyways back to the story) This gave me an idea.

I saw Rin still thinking, and then I said it.

"...I love you," I said. Immediately Rin looked at me, and her face was turning red.

"W-what?!"

"I said I love you, and I really do, I really love you Rin," I said.

Without her saying anything, I leaned towards her, and I kissed her on her lips. Her lips were so soft and moist, that I wanted to stay like that forever. I saw Rin's eyes to be wide, but then I saw them starting to close, and she responded to the kiss. I then decided to deepen the kiss, I used my tongue to lick her lower lip asking for entrance, at first Rin hesitated, but slowly opened her mouth to let my tongue in. I rubbed my tongue everywhere in her mouth, and then I started to wrestle with her own tongues gently. I then heard a noise that I always imagine Rin to make when we *coughdoitcough*, Rin moaned in the kiss. I then started rubbing her thigh up and down, and every time I rubbed her thigh, I would go higher and higher till I reached her panties. I was about to reach her panties, until I heard the front door open.

"We're home!" Miku shouted.

I quickly broke the kiss, and me and Rin both looked away with red faces.

"Hey you two! miss us!?" Miku exclaimed.

"Y-yeah Miku-chan..." Rin said.

"...Um everything okay? what did you guys do?" Miku asked.

"N-nothing much Miku-chan, we were just...watching a movie," Rin said while still blushing.

"Well then, why don't you two get cleaned up and get ready for dinner, I bought a lot of leeks today!" Miku said.

"We're not just going to eat leeks, Miku, will also have some tuna in it as well," Luka said.

"Yuck! tuna!? is that what birds like you like to eat Luka-san?" Miku said.

"Is leeks something bunny girls like you like to eat Miku-chan?"

"...Touche,"

With that the two girls walked off to the kitchen, with Meiko dragging a unconscious Kaito closely behind. Both me and Rin then went upstairs to wash our hands for dinner, but then Rin stopped.

"...I...love you, too," Rin said and then quickly went ahead towards the bathroom, leaving me a bit shock and surprise.

"...Thank you romance movie," I said to myself as I continued heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

**How was that? did I do good? was the story okay? I hope it was cause I actually thought this story over for awhile, but didn't have time to actually write it till now, but anyways hope you like it, and don't worry there is another chapter after this, and the next chapter will be a lemon story, so hope you'll want to read it.**

**Review!**


	2. Not So Furry

**Hey Hey Hey! welcome to the last chapter of this little two-shot I made, and like I said, this one is a lemon chapter, so if you're not into that, I recommend just reading the first chapter or ...do something else...I don't know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Vocaloid, then Vocaloid would be how I imagine it...but still have the music part in it :3 but yeah I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

After Len finally confess his love for Rin, they both started becoming a couple, once they told the other Vocaloids about their relationship, everyone was happy for them, though Kaito did tell Len some information that might be useful later that night.

**Len's P.O.V.**

"Congratulations you two!" Luka exclaimed.

"I-I'm so happy for you Rinny! and Len you better not do anything to hurt my Rinny-chan!" Miku warned while trying to hold back her cries.

"I still don't know why we're celebrating, they just started being a couple, that's it, anyone in love becomes a couple eventually, what makes them special?"

"Oh Meiko Sakine the Ferret-"

"Don't say my name like that Luka."

"-don't you see! those two are probably the first ever couple that aren't the same species! that's very rare! especially in our little, special town of ours," Luka said.

"...I guess you're right, hopefully no one tries to kill them," Meiko said.

"W-who said anything about killing them! I swear if anyone touches my Rinny, I'll shove ten thousand leeks into their private areas!" Miku threatened.

"What about me?!"

"Oh I'm fine with them killing you Len-kun~" Miku said.

"...I really don't like you Miku-chan..." I said.

"Yeah yeah...Oh I almost forgot! Gumi-chan and Gakupo-kun need our help moving to their new house, and I promised them we would help them out!" Miku said.

"Ugh...Miku you really need to tell us the day before, and you should have let us decide whether we should help them or not," Meiko said.

"B-but I promise them! and you know Miku Hatsune never ever breaks a promise!" Miku said.

"What about that time when you-"

"THAT was a promise I had to break! and don't remind me!" Miku cried.

"Okay fine, I guess we can help them out, but I know this is going to take awhile because they have a lot of stuff," Meiko said.

"Oh you're right! and we can't leave the house alone! hm...who should stay home...oh I know! Rin and Len should stay home since those two are pretty weak," Miku said.

"W-weak! ha! did you forget who bear up Kaito when he tried to steal my ice cream away?" Rin said.

"Yeah, and did you forget who beat up Kaito when he grabbed Rinny to get her ice cream?" I said.

"...You guys are mean!" Kaito cried.

"...Bakaito" me and Rin said in unison.

"Yeah yeah, but I think you two should stay since I hate it when you two complain how long it'll take for us to move Gumi and Gakupo's stuff inside," Miku said.

"...Good point..." Rin said.

"Then it's decided! you two stay here, while we go over Gakupo and Gumi's new house, and we might be there for awhile, so Len don't rape Rin," Miku said.

"The heck Miku!" I exclaimed.

While the four girls were gone, and I was about to leave, Kaito stopped me.

"Len got a second?"

"Um sure, what is it?" I asked.

"You know, you and Rin will be staying in the house for awhile," Kaito said.

"...Yeah...so?"

"Well, you having some hormones, especially your little dog hormones, you know," Kaito said.

"...Oh...wait...WHAT!? what hell, why does everyone keep thinking about going to rape Rin?!" I shouted.

"Well you know...you being part dog and having some teenage boy hormones and all...it might come," Kaito said.

I just growled in annoyance.

"But anyways Len, if you are going to 'do it' with Rin, I suggest putting on a condom or something, cause we wouldn't want little Rin to be having puppy and kitten babies," Kaito said as he walked off.

"...Baka..."

Later everyone left, leaving me and Rin alone in the house for awhile, and I really hope I can control my...urges.

"Len? are you alright, you're sweating a lot," Rin said.

"I-It must be hot," I lied.

"Really? it's actually pretty cold tonight, you even saw everyone else put on their jackets and coats," Rin said.

"I-I guess it's just me...or something..." I said.

"...Okay."

We went silent after that. We were just watching t.v. just like how we did when I confess my love towards Rin, if fact this moment right now felt like deja vu.

"...Oh it's getting late, maybe we should head off to bed," Rin said.

"Y-yeah sure...you wanna...you know sleep together?"

Rin then started blushing and turned her head to avert my stare.

"...S-sure," Rin said, and we headed off to my bedroom.

"Geez Len, you really need to clean your room," Rin said.

"Y-yeah, I guess I should clean this place a bit more..." I said as I kicked my dirty shorts out of the way.

We then went towards my bed, and got under the covers. My bed wasn't that big, so we had to get really close to each other in order to fit, and believe me, this was not helping my urges.

"L-Len, you're sweaty again," Rin said.

"W-well y-you know, eh heh..."

"Are you alright? you're acting weird lately," Rin said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said.

Rin then started getting annoyed and sat up.

"Len if you don't tell me what's going on then I'll-"

Rin stopped mid-sentence and her eyes widen, and I think I know why.

"...L-Len was that your..."

"...Y-yeah..."

"...W-was that why you were..."

"Y-yep..."

We both went silent after Rin realized why I was acting weird and that my 'friend' pretty much poke her a little. Stupid hormones.

"I-I'm sorry Rin...if you don't want to be with me for awhile then I guess we could-"

I was cut off when Rin kissed me on the lips and I was pushed on my back. Rin then pulled away while her cheeks were pink.

"...Y-you should have told me, and I might have help with you...problem," Rin said.

"...D-do you think you can help me now?" I asked.

"O-of course Len-kun, I am your girlfriend after all."

With that, I started kissing Rin hotly on her lips and my hand rubbed the small of her back, my tongue licked her bottom lip, asking for permission and Rin opened her mouth letting my tongue full entrance. My free hand was rubbing her arm, till I decided to move my hand up her nightgown. I then started playing with her breasts.

Her nipples were already hard, so I decided to pinch them a bit, which made Rin moan in pleasure. I then stopped kissing her and lowered my head to lick her neck.

"Nng...L-Len~"

I started nibbling her neck until I made my mark on it, I then lowered my head more to nibble on her collarbone.

"Ah...ah~"

I then remove her nightgown, and started licking her breast, while I also bite them as well.

"Ahh! L-Len...s-stop t-teasing me!" Rin demanded.

I did what she told me and I lowered my hands towards her virginal area. I started rubbing her already wet core through her panties.

"My my Rin, you're already wet," I said.

"S-shut up!"

I then removed her panties with my teeth, and I turned her over. I then grabbed her hips to keep her steady.

"You ready?" I asked.

Rin just nodded, and I plunged into her.

"AHHH!"

I waited for Rin to calm down, and when she did and signaled me to proceed, I started thrusting in and out of her.

"Nng...oh...ah..mm..." Rin moaned.

I went faster and faster while trying to get deeper into her.

"Ahh! L-Len!~"

I felt like my time was coming and judging from Rin's face, she was going to come as well. With one last thrust, we both came.

"Len!"

"R-Rin!"

I collapsed next to her, while we both tried to catch our breaths.

"T-That was amazing," Rin said.

"Y-yeah...maybe next time if we do this, we can try other positions...i-if you want," I said.

Rin then blushed with a smile, and kissed me softly on the lips.

"I guess we can do that another time, dog boy~" Rin said with a sexy smirk.

I then laughed.

"Whatever you say, cat girl."

* * *

**Well that's it! sad to know it's the end, but we must look forward to the future as well as new stuff! so Review and I hope you like the two-shot!**


End file.
